Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 1 = 9$
Solution: Add $1$ to both sides: $(5x - 1) + 1 = 9 + 1$ $5x = 10$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{10}{5}$ Simplify. $x = 2$